Surprises
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Mac and Gillian come home from Santa Fe to a surprise.


The door to MacGyver's houseboat opened and the weary couple walked in carrying a few bags and wheeling a small dolly with their black trunk strapped on it. MacGyver and Gillian had just gotten back from Santa Fe. The month long dig had been a great success, over 5000 artifacts had been uncovered and Gillian and her staff had a few months work cut out for them. The flight home had been a bad one and the couple was extremely tired. Mac dropped his shoulder bag down on the floor, he felt like he had been run over by the plane. Gillian flopped down on Mac's white and blue striped couch, she too was glad to be home. It was now a little after 6 o'clock, but to them it felt more like midnight.

"What do you want to do?" Gillian was watching Mac stretch and rub his hands over his face.

"Sleep for at least a week, man that flight was lousy."

"I know the one we took _to_ Santa Fe was great but this one back was terrible."

He stretched out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go to bed for the next month."

Gillian took it and he pulled her off of the couch. "Yeah but how long are we going to sleep?"

MacGyver started climbing the stairs that led to the loft. "The way I feel right now, at least a day or two."

Gillian followed him, they reached the top and she plopped down on the bed and untied her hiking boots. MacGyver pulled off his long sleeved shirt as he took off his tennis shoes; he unbuckled his jeans and started to take them off.

"You know Mac I thought you looked adorable in your shorts."

"The only reason I wore them was so I wouldn't bake like a chicken in that sun. I don't have the legs for shorts."

Gillian was looking at his legs. "Oh I wouldn't say that, I think you have nice ones."

He tossed his jeans on top of his dresser. "You are biased." He was wearing a pair of dark blue boxer shorts.

"See those are shorts."

MacGyver peeled back his bed and climbed into it, he sighed as he laid down. "It's not the same thing Gillian; I don't go showing people my boxers."

Gillian was in her shorts and a tank top; she took off her shorts and climbed into bed beside him. "You show me."

"That's different." MacGyver yawned widely and turned on his left side, facing her. "What day is this?"

"It's Friday night Mac."

"Oh good, we can stay in bed the whole weekend."

Gillian nodded and traced her finger down his neck. "We could do that."

She watched as his eyes grew heavy, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." He closed his eyes and was asleep in no time, Gillian sighed and joined him.

The phone started Gillian awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the phone was on the nightstand on Mac's side of the bed. He was sound asleep and she carefully stretched over him and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was a man, a man that was surprised to hear a woman. "Is MacGyver there?"

Gillian looked down at him; the ringing phone didn't even disturb him. "Yes he is but I'm afraid he is asleep right now, who is this?"

"This is Jack."

Gillian brightened. "As in Jack Dalton?"

"Yeah that's me and who might this pretty voice belong to?"

Gillian laughed. "This is Gillian."

"Are you a friend of MacGyver's?"

"Actually I'm his girlfriend."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Oh a while now."

"I see, well I really need to talk to MacGyver, it's important."

"Okay, can you hang on while I wake him?"

"Sure."

Gillian set the phone down on the nightstand and tapped on his shoulder. "Mac?"

She got no response; she shook him a little harder. "MacGyver?"

Gillian sighed, he was not waking up. How could she wake him up fast? Gillian smiled and leaned down close to his ear. "Angus!"

That did it; MacGyver sat straight up, his eyes closed still. "Don't call me that, I hate that."

Gillian felt bad, she touched his face gently. "Oh I'm sorry Honey, but I needed to wake you up." 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well that worked, what's wrong?"

She reached around him and handed him the phone. "Jack Dalton is on the phone he says he needs to talk to you about something important."

MacGyver sighed. "With Jack it's always important." He took the phone from her and laid back down. "Hello?"

"Hey Mac! Sorry for the wake up call."

"What do you want Jack its late and I'm tired."

"It is not late, it's only after 7."

"It's late for me, we just got back from Santa Fe." He yawned widely and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Santa Fe huh? What was it a little romantic getaway?"

"No, working, we were at an archaeological dig."

"Why?"

"Gillian is an archaeologist, that's why."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah I talked to her, so she has beauty and brains huh?"

MacGyver had his eyes closed. "Jack…"

"Oh all right, the reason I called is because I was wondering what you were going to be doing next week."

"Next week? Probably nothing why?"

"Well I'm having a little get together and I was wondering if you and Gillian can make it."

"What kind of a get together?"

"Well it'll be you, Gillian, Zoe Ryan and her husband, and me."

MacGyver creased his brow. "What for?"

"I have a big announcement and I want my close friends to be there."

Mac looked at Gillian. "Hang on a second." He covered the phone. "When is that big fancy Phoenix fundraiser thing that Pete insists that we have to go to?"

Gillian thought about it. "He said it was on the 29th, that's in three weeks."

Mac uncovered the phone. "We have this big dinner thing for Phoenix on the 29th but other than that we're free."

"Great! We can get together next weekend."

"Where?"

"I have a banquet room reserved at the Regency; you have to wear a tuxedo."

MacGyver made a terrible face. "A tuxedo? Jack you know I hate those things."

"I know Mac but the Regency is a very fancy place they won't let you into the dining area without one."

MacGyver sighed heavily. "All right, next week at the Regency, what time?"

"8 o'clock, it's going to be great to see you again Mac and don't forget your lady friend. I can't wait to meet her, she sounds beautiful."

"Yeah well don't forget she'll be with me."

"Aww you are no fun MacGyver."

"Bye Jack." Mac hung up the phone and rubbed his hands over his face.

Gillian was on her side, propped up on one elbow. "So that was the infamous Jack Dalton?"

"Yeah that was him."

"What did he want?"

"He said he is having a get together, with Zoe Ryan and her husband and the two of us."

"Did he say why?"

"Some kind of announcement, we have to dress fancy. I have to wear a tux."

Gillian brightened. "Ooh I like the sound of that."

Mac looked at her sideways. He had not gotten a lot of sleep but he felt a lot better, and a little frisky. "I'm mad at you."

"Me? Why?"

"_You_ called me by my first name." He crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

Gillian could tell that he was playing but it wasn't any fun if she didn't play along. He touched him on the arm and he scooted away from her touch. "Mac I said I was sorry."

"Uh huh."

She put her hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back; his arms were still crossed and he was looking the other way. She touched his chin and turned it so he was looking at her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know, I have to think about it."

Gillian climbed on top of him and sat on his lower stomach. She uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. She started kissing his neck. "Think very hard about it."

Mac couldn't keep pretending to be mad, he started to laugh. "Hey that's not fair you know what that does to me."

"Yes I do." She kept kissing his neck, making her kisses achingly slow. "Still mad?"

"You know I wasn't really mad."

"Of course I knew."

"But if you still want to make it up to me I'll act mad."

She kissed all the way up to his lips and gave him a very passionate kiss; she looked down at him and smiled. "No, there is no need for that."

"Oh good." Mac put his arms around her waist and threw her down on the bed. He had the upper hand now, he was looking down at her and touched her face. "Let's see, the situation is I have a beautiful woman in my bed, what should I do about that?"

She ginned. "Can I make a suggestion?"

He shook his head at her slowly. "Nope." He kissed her lips a few times. "I think I have it figured out."

MacGyver was dressed in a beautiful black tux; he was standing at the mirror in his bathroom trying to get the tie right. Gillian came in carrying a maroon garment bag.

"Mac?"

"Up here."

She climbed the steps and walked into the bathroom, when she saw him her eyes grew wide and her jaw made a loud thump as it hit the floor. "Oh...my…God!"

He looked at her, still fumbling with his tie. "What?"

Her face broke out in a huge grin. "Mac you look incredible! Wow!"

"I do not, I feel like a waiter." He still couldn't get the tie to cooperate. "Can you help me with this tie?"

Gillian laid out the garment bag on the bed and fixed his tie; she looked him up and down again and shook her head. "I can't get over how fantastic you look! You should wear a tux more often!"

"That's what Pete says too." He looked down at himself as he came out of the bathroom. "I look all right? You're sure?"

Gillian's face was a little bit flushed. "Let me put it to you like this, I _might_ not let you out of this house looking that good. I'll have to fight off every woman in Los Angeles with a whip and a chair!"

MacGyver shook his head. "As I said before, you are biased."

Gillian was still gawking at him as she picked up her garment bag. "Now you wait right here and don't go anywhere."

She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Gillian why aren't you dressing out here?"

"_It's a surprise, I want to show you my dress._"

MacGyver was pulling at his collar, it felt like a hand around his throat. The bathroom door opened and she stepped out. Mac saw her and did a double take, she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress. The material was shiny and went to a little above her knees. She turned around and showed him the back. It looked like the laces on a tennis shoe, a thin black line of shiny material went back and forth across her back. She turned back around, her auburn hair had really grown since they had first met; it hung loosely to almost the middle of her back. 

Gillian was not a big makeup fan, normally she only wore a little bit of lipstick to work, now she had her face painted and the makeup only enhanced her natural beauty. "Well what do you think?"

Mac swallowed hard, he thought for sure his eyes had popped out and rolled away. "You said I looked incredible. Honey you just blew that statement away."

She smiled; she had a matching clutch purse and black high heels. "Thank you, I wanted something special for this little get together. I wanted you to be proud to have me on your arm."

"I am proud, no matter what you are wearing. Jack Dalton is going to die when he sees you." He noticed that her neck was bare. "But you seem to be missing something."

"I am?" She couldn't think of anything. "What?"

MacGyver opened the top drawer of his dresser and took out a little black velvet box, he handed it to her. "I was saving this for your birthday next month but…here."

Gillian sat down on the bed and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside; it was a beautiful silver locket that was in the shape of a heart. "It's beautiful."

"Open it."

She stuck her fingernail in the seam and it popped open, there was something engraved in it. "_To Gillian, As promised, Happy Birthday, Love Mac."_

The inscription was a strange one but she understood exactly what it meant. He was giving her his heart, as he had promised. The other half of the heart had a tiny picture of the two of them. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what to say, I love it."

He took it from her and walked behind her; he put the necklace across her neck and fastened it. He walked back around and once again looked her up and down. The shiny silver locket made her look even lovelier. "Perfect."

MacGyver and Gillian walked into the dining room of the Regency, everyone had on fancy dress so the couple blended in perfectly. Gillian had MacGyver's arm, she held her head high as they walked through the dining room and over to the Hostess. She smiled when she saw MacGyver.

"How may I help you?"

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "We're here for the Dalton party."

The young woman saw the evil eye that Gillian was giving her, it spoke loudly that this man was well spoken for. She looked down at the reservation list and flipped the page up. "Ah yes here we are, Dalton, if you will follow me I will gladly show you where it is."

"Thank you."

She led the couple down the hall that was far from the dining area, to a pair of white French doors. She opened them up, the couple walked inside and she closed them. 

The room was a sea of round tables with crisp white starched linen with a full silverware spread. Each table had a crystal vase filled with fancy long stem roses.

"Will you look at this place?"

Gillian nodded. "Fancy isn't it?"

MacGyver turned towards her. "Yeah and why were you making faces at the Hostess?"

"She was scoping you out!"

"She was being polite."

Gillian shook her head. "No she was checking you out, trust me Mac she was looking at you the same way I look at you."

"So?"

"So I'm allowed she's not."

MacGyver sighed. "Aren't you the jealous type?"

"Me? Who was slugging who in the middle of the lunch room not too long ago?"

Mac started to open his mouth but then he didn't, she had gotten him with that one. "Okay so she was checking me out."

"MacGyver!"

The couple turned around and Jack walked in through the other door. He was dressed in a black tux but was wearing white and black tennis shoes with his. He was the same old Jack, a little on the stout side with that same bushy mustache. He walked over to them and hugged MacGyver hard.  "Hey Mac how ya doing?"

Mac was starting to turn red. "A lot better if I could breathe."

"Oh sorry." Jack let go of him and when he saw Gillian he smiled. "And who is this stunning vision?"

MacGyver shook his head, the same old Jack, very smooth. He was glad he had warned Gillian in advance about the kind of man Jack Dalton was. "This is Gillian MacKenzie."

The young woman smiled and stretched out her hand to shake his; instead he picked it up and pressed his lips against it. Gillian was trying not to laugh; his mustache was tickling her hand, finally the gentlemanly gesture ended. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet such an intoxicating woman."

Gillian smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Jack, Mac has told me a lot about you."

"All of it good I hope."

"Well let's just say he had some very _interesting_ stories to tell me."

Jack still had a hold of her hand. "May I ask you a question Gillian?"

"Sure."

"Will you marry me?"

MacGyver rolled his eyes. "Jack…"

Gillian sighed. "I appreciate the offer Jack but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

"Run away with me then."

Gillian shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

MacGyver was now giving Jack the evil eye, Gillian was holding Mac's arm and she looked at him and then back at Jack. "He looks great in a tux."

Jack laughed and let go of her hand. "She's a pistol Mac; she just passed the Jack Dalton Test."

Gillian creased her brow. "What test?"

MacGyver shook his head slowly. "Jack has this crazy theory that if a woman can resist his charms she's a keeper."

"All that was a test?"

Jack bowed a little. "And you passed it with flying colors dear Lady."

"Mac warned me about you, I can see that he was not exaggerating."

"There is no such thing when it comes to Jack Dalton."

MacGyver nodded. "Ain't _that_ the truth."

Gillian looked around; she spotted a hallway that she thought might have the Ladies' Room. "Will you gentlemen excuse me?" She gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and walked away from the two men. 

Mac was watching her leave and he noticed that Jack was too, he saw where his friend's eyes were.

"Jack!"

"Hmm?" He saw Mac widen his eyes at him. "Oh sorry Mac. She is one beautiful lady, too good for the likes of you."

MacGyver turned towards Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Now if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Jack creased his brow. "Mac cookware has nothing to do with it."

Mac slapped his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Never mind Jack."

The two men had sat down at a table. They were talking; it had been at least two years since MacGyver had last seen his very unusual friend.

"So how long have you and Gillian been together?"

"Well we were friends first and then we got together, she's been at Phoenix for 6 months."

Jack looked surprised. "6 months? That's an eternity for you Mac."

"It is not."

"Are you going to marry her?"

MacGyver sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know Jack; we are taking things one step at a time."

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"So what's the problem? You love someone you marry them, end of story."

Mac looked at him sideways. "It isn't that easy Jack, I don't know if either one of us is ready for that."

"It is too that easy Mac."

"Oh yeah? And just how many times have you been married?"

Jack made a horrified face. "None!"

MacGyver pointed at his friend. "Exactly! See that's what I'm talking about. You're giving me advice about my love life when you haven't even taken the plunge yourself."

Jack shuddered. "I'd rather fall head first into a ravine filled with broken glass then take _that plunge."_

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better, thanks a lot."

"Okay so maybe I'm _not the best person to take advice from but let me say this. I haven't had anyone in my life like Gillian but if I did, I just might take that plunge."_

MacGyver looked at him. "Really?"

Jack raised his hand in a Boy Scout salute. "Scout's honor. Seriously though she's really nice Mac, and a blind man can see how crazy she is about you, maybe you should think about it."

The French doors opened and in walked Zoe Ryan. She looked the same as she did the last time MacGyver had seen her. She still had that bright red hair that was cut short. She was wearing a black strapless gown that went a little past her knees. Zoe had a dark haired man's arm, he was wearing a tux and had round glasses. She saw the two men get up and she smiled. "MacGyver, Jack."

She hugged MacGyver first. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Zoe." Mac patted his friend on the back as he hugged her.

"Hey Zoe!" Jack hugged her and lifted her off of the ground. He set her back down and she put her arm around her husband.

"This is my husband, David Landis, he's an accountant."

David smiled and shook the hands of both men. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Zoe was all smiles. "So it's just the four of us for dinner?"

MacGyver shook his head. "No Gillian is in the Ladies room she should be out in a second.

"Who's Gillian?"

Mac was looking towards the hall and he smiled when he saw her walk out. "There she is."

The couple watched as Gillian walked over to Mac and stood beside him, he put his arm around her waist. "Gillian MacKenzie I would like you to meet Zoe and David Landis."

Zoe stuck out her hand. "Hi."

Gillian shook it. "Hi, you are an archaeologist right?"

"Right."

"So am I."

Zoe brightened. "Really? Where did you study?"

"UCLA."

"Me too!" The two women started to laugh.

Gillian suddenly remembered her manners and stuck her hand back out to Zoe's husband. "I'm sorry David; it's nice to meet you."

David shook his head. "It's perfectly all right; it's nice to meet you too."

Zoe took Gillian by the arm. "Did you have Professor Green?"

Gillian wrinkled her nose. "You mean Green the Mean?"

"That's him."

"A few times, he was something else."

The two women walked away, leaving the three men there. They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

The five people were sitting at the center table of the dining room; they had it all to themselves. Everyone was having a great time together talking and laughing. Zoe had another sip of her white wine; she saw that Gillian and MacGyver were holding hands.

"How did you get mixed up with this confirmed bachelor Gillian? Did you have to beat him with a club?"

Gillian smiled widely. "No, I just set him adrift in his houseboat until he agreed to go out with me."

MacGyver turned and looked at her. "You did not! You took me to London with you."

"Oh that's right." Gillian gave Mac a wink.

Zoe looked at her and started to laugh. "I take it he told you about that?"

Gillian nodded. "Yeah he did, I have to admit it was a pretty good attention getter."

MacGyver raised an eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas Gillian."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Mac."

Zoe was looking at Gillian, she knew her from somewhere and it was driving her crazy. "Gillian I swear I know you from somewhere. Did you ever participate in any research projects?"

Gillian casually glanced at Mac; he gave her a slight nod. "Actually yes, did you ever work with Dr. Matney?"

Zoe covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God! _ You were involved with Dr. Matney's study? I worked with him as a research assistant. What did you do?"_

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was one of the participants."

"Participants? So that means you are a psychic?"

"Right."

Zoe could tell that Gillian wasn't totally comfortable telling everyone there. "I always thought it was amazing."

"You did?"

"Yeah it must be tough sometimes knowing about the future and stuff."

"It can be believe me."

Jack creased his brow and leaned in close to MacGyver. "She's a fortune teller?"

MacGyver rolled his eyes. "No of course she's not!"

Gillian had heard what Jack had said. "Actually in a way I am Jack."

The mustached man brightened. "Really? That gives me an idea!"

MacGyver shook his head. "Don't even think about it Jack!"

Gillian had excused herself and went outside for fresh air. The private dining room had a balcony around the corner from it and she was standing out on it looking at the view of the city. 

"Gillian?"

It was Zoe; she had wondered where her colleague had disappeared to. "There you are, I was the only woman at that table."

"The conversation still about old cars?"

"Yeah the Nomad MacGyver got from his grandfather."

"Now you know why I needed air, care to join me?"

Zoe walked out onto the balcony. The air was cool and had a slight salt smell to it; the hotel was only a few blocks from the beach.

"It's nice out here."

Gillian nodded. "Yeah it is, everything is so quiet."

"Yeah." Zoe inhaled the salt air. "I love that ocean smell." She saw Gillian closing her eyes and enjoying the breeze. "Gillian can I ask you something?"

The young woman turned towards her fellow archaeologist. "Sure."

"Are you going to marry MacGyver?"

Gillian shrugged. "I really don't know Zoe."

"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do but he and I agreed to take our time with this relationship."

"It's obvious how he feels about you Gillian. Why don't you just marry him?"

MacGyver had excused himself from the table, he went to find Gillian. He thought about the balcony and walked across the dining room towards it. As he walked around the corner he heard Zoe asking Gillian about marriage. That stopped him; he wanted to hear what she had to say about it.

Gillian smiled. "It isn't that I haven't thought about it Zoe but I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"If that is something Mac would ever want to do, he seems pretty happy with the way things are."

"Are you?"

"Yeah I am. I mean nothing would make me happier than marrying him, but it's something I can't make him do. Even if it's something we _never do that's okay, I'd rather have him in my life as a permanent boyfriend than not at all."_

Zoe sighed. "That's true but let me just say that I've known MacGyver for most of my life. He's a good guy and you don't find many of those around anymore. You hold onto him with both hands and don't let go."

Gillian reached over and patted Zoe's hand. "Don't you worry; I'm never going to let him go."

MacGyver cleared his throat and walked out onto the balcony. "So this is where you two disappeared to."

Gillian smiled when she saw him. "Hi."

"What are you two lovely ladies doing out here?"

MacGyver walked over to Gillian, she put her arms around him. "Nothing, just talking."

Zoe nodded. "Right just talking, so what's my husband doing?"

"He and Jack are talking about his big announcement."

"Let me guess, my husband is giving Jack advice about how to make this flying school more financially efficient?"

MacGyver smiled. "Always the accountant huh?"

Zoe sighed loudly. "Always, excuse me."

She left and the couple was alone, Gillian leaned her head on Mac's chest.

"What did you think of Zoe?"

"She's nice and crazy just like you said but I like her."

"Good, what about Jack?"

"He's definitely crazy and probably has a thousand and one schemes up his sleeve but he's a good guy and a good friend."

"Yeah I know, I hope his school is a success." MacGyver kissed the top of her head. "He asked me something when you were in the bathroom."

Gillian lifted her head. "Oh yeah what?"

"He asked me if I was going to marry you."

"You know what; Zoe asked me the same thing."

MacGyver had heard them talking about marriage but he wanted to hear what she thought of it first hand. "What do you think about that?"

Gillian looked at him. "We've never talked about it because I thought we agreed to take things slow and easy."

"And we are Gillian but I want to know what you think about it."

The young woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think that when the time is right and we both agree to it, we should get married. But like I said we _both have to want it and I don't want to put any pressure on you to do it. What do you think about it?"_

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. "I think you're right. We should both agree when we feel the time has come."

Gillian smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "There's no hurry Mac, okay?"

He nodded his head. "Okay."

Gillian was upstairs. She was sitting on Mac's bed, beside her was an official looking letter. MacGyver had gone off on a bike ride but Gillian has stayed behind. She heard the door open and the sound of someone walking in.

"Gillian?"

"Yeah?"

MacGyver brought his bike in and wheeled it out onto his back porch. He was wearing sweats and a black jacket; he had those fingerless gloves on his hands that he took off as he climbed the steps. He noticed that Gillian was being rather quiet but he decided to leave her alone, now he was back home and it was time to find out what was wrong. He climbed the last step and saw her sitting on his bed, her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Hey."

"Hi." Her face was sad looking but she tried to give him a smile. "How was your ride?"

"Good." Mac unzipped his jacket and took it off, he opened his closet doors and hung it up. He sat down on the bed beside her. "It would have been even better if you had come along."

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel up to it." She looked away from him and he reached out and touched her knees.

"Gillian, don't you think its time you told me what's wrong? You've been like this all day."

The young woman sighed and turned back to face him. "Do you know what today is?"

Mac shook his head. "No, what day is it?"

"It's the 10th anniversary of my parents' death."

MacGyver realized that was the reason for her being so quiet and withdrawn. "I'm sorry Gillian I didn't know."

She sighed. "I've been thinking about them all day."

Mac saw the letter lying on the bed. "What's that?"

"It's a letter from my lawyer."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Duncan has always been more of a family friend than a lawyer. He was my father's lawyer and after they died he kind of replaced them. I got this letter special delivery while you were at the store this morning." She looked away from him for a moment and wiped her eyes. MacGyver moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"What's in the letter?" His voice was calm and soothing; he really was concerned about how upset she was. Gillian took a deep breath. "My father was a very good business man; MacKenzie Enterprises was the company he created. But it was something he never really talked to me about, and he never brought any of his work home with him. After my parents died, Duncan had me sign a power of attorney so he could run MacKenzie Enterprises. I had never heard anything about my parents will. I had a trust fund that I used for college and to buy my house but I didn't know what was in their will and since Duncan never said anything I really didn't press the issue. The letter I got today changed all of that; it said that he was following my parents' instructions."

"What kind of instructions?"

"Duncan said that my parents had been very specific. I was not to know anything about their will until the 10th anniversary of their death, if it had been a sudden one." She shook her head. "Ten years, I can't believe it has been that long, but it has. Over the course of the last decade Duncan has kept tabs on me, I hear from him at least once a month."

Mac could tell that she was avoiding the issue. "Gillian, what's in your parents will?"

Gillian sighed. "The will says that on the 10th anniversary of their death, MacKenzie Enterprises was to become the sole and legal property of one Gillian Elizabeth MacKenzie."

His eyes grew wide. "They left you the company?"

She nodded. "Along with the houses, cars, etc, but Duncan sold those things and put the money into ME."

"What exactly does MacKenzie Enterprises do?"

"They make computer guts, network cards, circuit boards, chips, CPUs, etc. Duncan said that I needed to talk to you about what we are going to do."

MacGyver looked puzzled. "Me? Why me?"

Gillian turned her body and faced him. "Because it involves you too Mac, remember our conversation a couple of weeks ago at the Regency? This decision is both of ours to make."

"What's to decide, do you want to run it or not, it isn't that tough."

She shook her head. "It isn't that easy Mac, it's a little more complicated than that."

MacGyver realized that she was not telling him everything. "Why is it complicated?"

She swallowed hard. "ME is not just some dinky little company my father created, it is the second largest maker of computer guts in the world."

"So it's pretty valuable."

"Probably a lot more than you think it is."

He creased his brow. "So how much are we talking about here, what's it worth?"

Gillian felt a huge ball in her throat, and she swallowed it down, she was afraid to tell him because she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. "Uhh…well…Duncan said in his letter that he has really built it up since my father died."

"Gillian…"

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment. He wanted to know; she realized it was a good thing he was sitting down. "Mac, ME is conservatively worth…" She took a deep breath. "4.2 billion dollars."

MacGyver's eyes got so huge they ate up his face. "B-billion?"

She nodded slowly. "Billion."

He looked positively stunned and he put his hand on his throat. His voice seemed to be trapped there and he forced himself to speak. "ME is worth 4.2 billion?"

"Yes, see that is why Duncan insisted that we talk about this because when we do get married you're going to own half of a billion dollar company." He looked out his bedroom windows and saw the balcony. "I think I need some air."

Mac got up from the bed and opened the doors; he stepped out onto it and took a deep breath. Gillian got up and went outside to join him.

"Duncan said that whatever we decide is fine with him, he said we can do pretty much anything."

He felt better, the air had taken the shock out of his system. He turned and looked at her. "What do you want to do Gillian?"

"I think I want to leave things the way they are. Duncan runs ME just fine; he said if I didn't feel comfortable with my new title I could just let him continue to run things. He said he would put me on the salary as the CEO/Owner and if there were some really big decisions he would talk to me about them and advice me on what was the best thing to do." She put her arm around his waist. 

MacGyver nodded. "I really am part of this decision?"

Gillian nodded. "Yes you really are."

He took another deep breath. "Let's go back inside."

They came back in from the balcony and sat down on the bed. Mac was sitting in front of her and he held both of her hands. "If you honestly want to know what I think we should do, I'll tell you."

Gillian could see how totally serious his face was. "Yes I want to know."

He nodded. "First I have a question."

"Okay."

"What about the Phoenix Foundation?"

"I don't want to leave Phoenix, I love it there."

He looked relieved. "Okay, I think we should go with what you told Duncan, let him continue to run things but leave the big decisions to you."

Gillian exhaled loudly and hugged him. "Then that's what I'll tell him."

MacGyver returned her hug. "Dare I ask what a CEO makes a year?"

"If you really want to know I'll tell you."

He pulled back and looked at her sideways. "It is some huge astronomical amount?"

"Well as Duncan said in the letter, it's enough to keep you in burgers and fries."

"Okay then, how much?"

"2.1 million a year, plus stock, benefits and I think the letter said something about a vacation house in Hawaii."

MacGyver widened his eyes at her. "That's _a lot of burgers and fries!"_

Gillian started to laugh. "Yeah I guess it is."

MacGyver flopped back on the bed. "Any other surprises for me today?"

"Well actually there is one more."

He looked at her. "Now what?"

Gillian stretched out beside him and ran her finger down his gray t-shirt. "Duncan said that the press is bound to get wind of this. He said that a 28 year old orphan becoming a billionairess is going to get a lot of attention."

"So what did he say for us to do?"

"Warn all of the people close to me and hide."

MacGyver sat up. "I think we should definitely call Pete. I mean you and I are on vacation but it's supposed to be over with on Monday, maybe we can work from here using the computer and fax."

He scooted over on the bed and reached out and picked up the phone, he started dialing Pete's home number.

"Mac?"

He looked up from the phone. "Yeah?"

"Break it to him gently."

MacGyver nodded, that was the biggest understatement he had ever heard.  "Yeah." He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"What did you say?"

MacGyver ran his fingers through his hair. "4.2 billion."

"Holy Cow Mac! Are you telling me that Gillian just inherited a billion dollar company?"

"Yeah that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Is she leaving Phoenix?"

"No she's going to stay; we decided to let Duncan run the company."

Pete sighed on the other end of the line. "Talk about a lot to swallow! How did you take _that bit of news?"_

"I was definitely surprised."

"I can see why! Gillian's lawyer, you said his name is Duncan, is his last name Peterson?"

"Hang on." Mac moved the phone away from his ear and looked at Gillian. "What's Duncan's last name?"

Gillian was sitting on the bed next to him. "Peterson."

"Yeah Pete, Duncan Peterson, you know him?"

"I've heard of him and dealt with him on a few occasions. He's a nice guy and a very good lawyer. I'm glad Gillian has someone trustworthy on her side."

"Yeah me too, Duncan told her that the press might be a problem that's why I called."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well I can imagine they are going to try and find out as much as they can about Gillian. I think you should tell everyone at Phoenix to not talk to anybody about her."

"That's a good idea, in fact I'll do one better than that, I'll inform security to keep the press out."

"Duncan said that we need to keep a low profile, our vacation ends Monday but we might need a few more days. We can just tap into Phoenix's mainframe from my computer here and do some work that way."

"That'll work, and if I need anything I know where you are. Did Duncan say anything else?"

"No, I think that maybe we should talk to him face to face."

"Good idea." Pete chuckled. "A billionairess, that girl is full of surprises isn't she?"

Mac looked at Gillian and nodded. "Yeah I'll say."

"If you need anything else Mac give me a call. I'll give you a call on Monday and let you know if we get swarmed."

"All right Pete, talk to you then."

"Bye."

"So what did he say?"

Mac hung up the phone. "He was surprised."

"He didn't have a problem with our little extended vacation did he?"

"No, Pete always has been pretty flexible." He laid back on the bed.

Gillian leaned against him. "I really dropped a bomb on you, didn't I?"

MacGyver laughed. "Yeah a 4.2 billion dollar one."

"Believe me it was a surprise to me too, not knowing anything about my parents will for ten whole years and then finding out one day that you own this huge company."

"Why do you suppose they did it that way, I mean keeping you in the dark for so long."

"I think they wanted to give me time to make it on my own. I guess they gave me a whole decade to make something out of myself and if I couldn't then I would still have a way to take care of myself."

Gillian sighed and laid across Mac, she put her chin on top of his chest. "Mac, does this change things? I mean between us."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Should it?"

"No, but like you said I dropped a really big bomb on you and I don't want you to run screaming from it."

MacGyver sat up. "Come here."

Gillian was sitting on the edge of the bed; she moved her legs up on it. MacGyver shook his head and put one hand around her waist and the other under her knees and lifted her onto his lap. This surprised Gillian, he had never done this before, he had her full attention. 

"As far as I'm concerned this changes nothing, we have always done things together and this will be no different. You didn't have to include me in that decision, I'm not your husband, but you did, my opinion of this mattered to you and that showed me something."

"What?"

"That we really do have a future together, that's something I've never seen before."

Gillian's eyes softened as she gazed at him. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you gave me a glimpse at what it's like to _be a husband."_

She smiled at him. "What did you think of it?"

MacGyver grinned sheepishly he didn't really want to admit that he liked it. "It was okay."

Duncan Peterson was a cotton topped man with a friendly face and big blue eyes. He knocked on the door to the houseboat and Gillian smiled widely as she opened it.

"Duncan!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hello Miss Gilly Mac." He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt .He had a white windbreaker over it, he was carrying a black briefcase. Gillian hadn't seen her friend in almost a year, she let go of him and looked him up and down.

"You still look like somebody's grandpa Duncan."

"And you are just as beautiful as ever."

Gillian smiled and walked him into the living room. "Duncan I want you to meet somebody." She looked up the round staircase. "Mac can you come down?"

MacGyver came down the stairs and Duncan smiled when he saw him. "So this is your fellow huh?" He stuck out his hand. "Duncan Peterson."

Mac shook the older man's hand, Gillian was right, he did look nothing like a lawyer. He looked way too nice to be one. "MacGyver."

"It is nice to finally meet you MacGyver, Gillian has told me a lot about you."

"Same here." He pointed to the couch. "Why don't you have a seat Mr. Peterson?"

"You can drop the formality, its just Duncan." He sat down and unzipped his jacket.

Gillian sat down in the chair that matched the couch; it was right next to it. "So how have you been Duncan, how's Kate?"

"Kate's fine, she asked me to send along her love." He set his black leather briefcase down on the coffee table and opened it. "I take it that you both have talked about everything that was in the letter I sent you?"

MacGyver sat down on the edge of Gillian's chair and nodded. "Yeah we have."

"And what did you decide?"

Gillian sighed. "We decided to do what you and I talked about on the phone, we want you to keep running things the way you have been but letting me make the big decisions."

Duncan smiled, he seemed pleased. "That's good Gillian, that's what I was hoping you would decide." He took out an envelope out of his briefcase. "I have something for you."

Gillian took the envelope and opened it, it was a letter. She read the first few lines and her eyes began to fill with tears. 

MacGyver saw the way her face crumbled. "What is it?"

She was so upset she could barely speak. "It's…from my parents." She couldn't read anymore, she folded it back up and handed it to MacGyver. "I can't."

Mac took the letter from her and opened it. 

"Dear Gillian,

If you are reading this then the worst has happened to both me and your mother, if our death was untimely it has been 10 years since we both have been gone. I know you must have a lot of questions and neither one of us is around to answer them. I'm sure by now you have found out that Mac Enterprises belongs to you. I know you don't understand why your mother and I did it this way, so here is the answer. You are a very strong young lady Gillian, you always have been. You were born with the spirit and determination of your great grandfather's people and I hope that is something you never lose. You have always been very special and your mother and I knew that specialness could give you the kind of life you deserved. We wanted very much for you to succeed and I hope we have given you enough time to find that success. If your life is how you wanted it then let Duncan take care of ME. I'm sure the both of you will take care of those details. However if you life has not been the way you wanted it, then take ME and let it help you find your place in this life. I trust that you will make the right decision Gillian. I have been blessed with a successful company that has provided for my family, but that is nothing compared to the success I have had as a parent. You make us both very proud Gillian, never forget that. We love you very much, and wish you only the best. All our love…Mom and Dad 

MacGyver folded up the letter, listening to her parent's words only brought Gillian a lot of pain and sorrow.  She was sobbing; the pain had overwhelmed the young woman. MacGyver set the letter down on the coffee table and turned towards Gillian, she had her head down on the arm of the couch.

"Gillian." She raised her head and Mac got up, he walked around the front of the chair and crouched down. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Mac put his hand on her back and the other he put under her bent knees and lifted her up.

"Excuse me for a moment Duncan."

Duncan nodded and watched as MacGyver carried the young woman up the spiral staircase.

MacGyver came back down a few minutes later; he looked a little upset himself.

"How is she?"

"Asleep."

"Think we should call a doctor to get her some tranquilizers?"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary." Mac sat down in the chair she was in and sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

Duncan shook his head. "I'll never forget the day I had to tell her what happened to her parents. It was probably the hardest thing I ever did. I had to tell this 18 year old girl that her parents were never going to come back."

"It was a plane crash, right?"

"Right."

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Got any juice?"

"Yeah." Mac got up and went over to the fridge; he opened it and saw a carton of orange juice. "Is orange okay?"

"It's fine."

Mac took a glass from above the sink and filled it with orange juice; he poured one for himself and put the juice back in the fridge. He walked back into the living room and handed one to Duncan.

"Thank you MacGyver."

Duncan sipped the orange juice, it was nice and tart. "That really hits the spot.

MacGyver nodded. "Yeah it does. Can I ask you something Duncan?"

"Sure?"

"What were her parents like?"

A small smile came to Duncan's face. "Joshua and Elizabeth were the best. They were two of my oldest and dearest friends and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of them.  They had big hearts and good heads on their shoulders and they taught Gillian about the simple pleasures of life. She could have easily turned into some little snobby rich girl with every toy in the world and fancy velvet dresses, but her parents wouldn't hear of it. She wore jeans like everyone else and went to public school. Their peers used to make comments about the fact they didn't live like someone with a very successful company but Josh and Liz never listened to what others had to say. They probably would have been just as happy if Josh was a teacher or an accountant." Duncan stopped talking and looked at MacGyver. "I take it you know about Gillian's little talent?"

"Yeah I know."

"She was 8 when they found out she had it. You would have thought that something like that would have scared her parents. It didn't, they looked at it like any other ability, like being able to play the guitar or paint. They were always very encouraging."

MacGyver had another sip of his juice. "They sound like good people."

"They were." Duncan set his glass down on the coffee table. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I mean no offense by this but; don't you think Gillian is a little young for you?"

MacGyver was not surprised. "I'm not offended Duncan. You have known Gillian a long time and are just looking out for her, like a good friend should. To answer your question, yes I do know that she is younger than me but it doesn't bother either one of us. We care about each other, that's the only thing that matters."

Duncan nodded, he liked MacGyver. "Gillian told me you both work for the Phoenix Foundation?"

"Right."

"I've heard of Phoenix, you all do good work."

MacGyver smiled. "Yeah we do."

Duncan took more papers out of his briefcase and handed them to MacGyver. "This is a copy of the will; feel free to look over it."

"Thanks." Mac flipped the top page and skimmed through it.

MacGyver was interested in the will and that came as a surprise to the older man. "You know I have to give you credit MacGyver, a lot of men would have been intimidated by all of this."

He set the will down on the coffee table. "Money never has intimidated me Duncan, whether I had any or not."

"Yeah but this is different, we aren't talking about a few nickels and dimes here. We're talking about billions of dollars."

"I know, but that still doesn't intimidate me."

Duncan smiled. "You got a lot of guts MacGyver." He closed his briefcase and stood up. "Just do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Take care of Gillian."

MacGyver stood up and shook the older man's hand. "Now that I can promise."

Duncan looked at the man that had the heart of someone he considered to be another daughter, he realized something. "You know, I think Joshua would have liked you. Tell Gillian to give me a call when she's feeling up to it." 

"I will, thanks for coming over."

Duncan nodded and walked out the front door. 

MacGyver went up the stairs; he wanted to make sure Gillian was okay. She was still lying in the middle of the bed, exactly where he had put her, lying on her stomach.  He stretched out beside her and gently stroked her hair. This made the young woman stir and she opened her eyes. MacGyver smiled as he continued to run his hand down her hair.

"Hi."

"Hi." Her voice sounded like she was a little girl instead of a grown woman.

"Feeling better?"

Gillian shrugged; the feel of him gently touching her hair was a comfort. "I miss them."

"I know."

"They're gone and I'm all alone."

MacGyver shook his head. "You're not alone Baby, you have me to take care of you." He sat up and opened his arms. "Come here."

Gillian got up and climbed onto his lap. He put his arms around her and continued to stroke her hair, she sighed and closed her eyes. "You really mean that don't you?"

MacGyver smiled. "Yeah I really do." He closed his eyes and simply held her to him. He thought about the conversation he had with Jack. He thought about the statement Jack had made about taking a header into a ravine filled with broken glass. The warmth of Gillian's body against his felt nothing like broken glass, MacGyver thought that maybe he should climb out of that ravine.


End file.
